Move on in the Moonlight
by Josie Gibbons
Summary: songfic to moonlight shadow. written as luna/colin but open to interpritation. i quite like this piece


Luna/Colin Creevey fic. Yeah I know, what a random paring, non? I'd never even thought about them before I sat down to write this.

I went through many options with this fic when I was first starting it out. First it was going to be a Harry/Ginny fic, then I toyed with a Minerva/Sirius fic, then a Minerva/Dumbledore fic. But finally this ship just seemed to fit into it best, although I never actually used names so its open to be anyone. But when I was writing this it was Luna/Colin in my head, so it could be good to look at it that way.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own the song, its Moonlight Shadow by Mike Oldfield, and I don't own the characters, they were Luna/Colin in my head but they could be whoever you want them to be.

**MOVE ON IN THE MOONLIGHT**

She had always loved him, subtly maybe, and without saying a word, but the love had always been there, she had always, without fail, cared for him as more than a friend. She had watched, and looked out for him, as he found love for the first time, and as he had his heart broken. She had watched as he fell head over heels for their close friend, and always been there to pick up the pieces, never saying a word but always loving him, always waiting for the day that he would be hers. She had given everything for him, given her life to his cause, and to help him, and in the end it was nothing.

The last that ever she saw him,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
He passed on worried and warning,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

She guessed, when she thought back years later, that he had gone the way he would have wanted. He loved being a part of the fight, loved being in the centre of things, loved being there. And he wouldn't have had it any other way, he wouldn't have felt right if he hadn't rushed out that night to help others. She guessed she should have been proud of him for that, proud that he'd been such a strong man. And, she reasoned, it wasn't like he hadn't had a full and happy life, for although he was young he was happy, and he was looking out for people. He had grown into a good, strong man in his life, and he went with a smile on his face, even if it had seemed that life was colapsing around him. He'd given his life for his family, and for his friends families, and for that she had to respect him, even as her heart was breaking. And she did respect him, oh so much, for everything that he had done. For everything he had given up to ensure the safety of others.

Lost in a riddle that Saturday night,  
Far away on the other side.  
He was caught in the middle of a desperate fight  
And she couldn't find how to push through.

She had fought beside him, in the end. Fought by his side until just an hour before that fateful moment when he lost his life. She had been by his side all along, fighting and pushing and never giving up, and then she had been called away. She had seen someone else in danger in her minds eye, and rushed to help them. And then when she got back, it was too late. He was surrounded and there was nothing she could do. No matter how many curses she threw towards the attacking numbers, there just always seemed to be another to take their place, another person fighting, pushing, trying to kill him. And then he was gone, and she had collapsed, been left for dead. She thinks, looking back, that it was him dying that saved her, for had she not collapsed like that and appeared to be dead, then she herself would have been killed, by one of Voldemorts supporters as they fought effortlessly to claim their victory over Hogwarts. She guessed she should respect them for that at least, for the lack of fear they showed when fighting a clearly superior force.

The trees that whisper in the evening,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Sing a song of sorrow and grieving,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

Every day now, she remembers him. Remembers him and wishes that he was still with her. But she knows, as day follows night, that he'll never be with her again. She knows it, and she regrets it, but she dedicates her life to fighting for his cause, fighting for his memory. She set up a charity, something that had never really been done in the wizarding world before, to earn money for those who had lost people and their during the battle for Hogwarts, to earn respect and gold for the goblins who had given up so much, and to earn the rights for house elves that her dear friend had been fighting for for so long. She didn't think she would get much respect for it, or much notice, but as is always the way, something this unusual has grabbed the attention of the masses. She could be a multi-millionaire now if she wanted to be, but she refuses the money that is offered to her personally, and instead lives quietly on her own with her two adopted children, working to make the lives of others easier.

All she saw what a silhouette of a gun,  
Far away on the other side.  
He was shot six times by a man on the run  
And she couldn't find how to push through.

She had watched as he fell, and its that fact that haunts her to this day, the fact that she had to watch him die. That she sat there, watched him fall, and yet could never do anything about it. She'd tried, oh she'd tried so hard, and she'd never given up protecting him. Ever since their early DA days, she'd always loved him. She'd wanted to look after him, even though she was the one with no friends, and even though he never seemed to share her affections in that way, they were still close in that they never gave up, they were good friends and stuck together through thick and thin. And that, she can honestly say now, is what true love is, the fact that you always have each other and can always stick together, always be there for each other. That was why she loved him, and why she named her first adopted child after him. Colin and Neville, her two children, and she's so grateful that they have such good friends, something she didn't find until it was too late.

I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven far away.  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven one day.

She's not afraid to go, thats what her life has taught her. She wont go looking for death like some of her friends often do, but she wont shy away from it either. Because her parents are both waiting for her, and so is her love. And she knows he loves her, because in her mind those were his last words. And she's always had a strong imagination, to her what she imagines is real. Sometimes she wonders if her children are really adopted, since they inherited so much of her in them, but then she tells herself that they weren't, that they were here blood children, and that makes it true for her, and true for them too. And it was always true for her dad too, because he never once doubted a word she said to him. And she told him that her boys were her real kids. She thinks, looking back, that Colin would have accepted that too, because he was good like that. He understood. And while she can and will wait, a part of her is looking forward more than anything to joining him in heaven.

Four am in the morning  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
I watched your vision forming,  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.

She sees him all around her now, every day and every minute of every day he's there with her. It could only be in the breath of wind or in the sound of the birdsong, but he's always there. She never seems to understand how or why he comes to her, but he does. Its like he can't let her forget or move on, but at the same time she'd never want him too. She loves him too much for that, loves having those memories and those constant reminders. Sometimes, she reflects, just having his name carved into the memorial is not enough. Sometimes you need a more personal touch, something that makes the memories yours and yours alone. And she really does value those moments when he's there, more than she could ever admit.

Stars roll slowly in a silvery night,  
Far away on the other side.  
Will you come to terms with me this night,  
But she couldn't find how to push through.

She's finally, years later, come to terms with his loss. She doesn't question it any more, or curse those who took him away from her. The pain, it seems, has started to settle for her as she just goes through every day the way she should, living and getting on with things. She's found herself a job, and her two children are in Hogwarts like she was in her time. She's happy and content with her lot in life, and she wouldn't change it for an instant. She still remembers the pain of his loss, and still thinks about him, but she's accepted reality and moved on. After all, she reasons, what's really the point in being all upset over what could have been when it can't be, when due to circumstance there's no way it will ever be. And she's happy with her lot in life. She's sad that she lost him, but she's happy, because you're only young once and she was lucky to fall in love so young. And she's still got her whole future ahead of her, to fall in love again

I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven far away.  
I stay, I pray  
See you in heaven one day.  
Far away on the other side.  
Caught in the middle of a hundred and five.  
The night was heavy and the air was alive,  
But she couldn't find how to push through.  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Carried away by a moonlight shadow.  
Far away on the other side.  
But she couldn't find out how push through.

There we go :) that took me a few days to write, because I kept getting distracted. But I quite like it in the end. Press the little button and tell me what you think?

Love and peace

Stargazing maiden


End file.
